


Tenebrae - The Devil Within

by LaDragonaria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Demon!Stiles collection of fics I've done. I'm not sure if I'll do more at some point but consider if Stiles, sick of being the human who can't offer anything except his biting wit unwittingly let a demon crawl inside his heart. What would Derek and the rest of the pack do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenebrae - The Devil Within

Derek took a deep breath, his face set in the usual frown as he opened the door to his car. He caught a whiff of something strangely sinister that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. Instinctively, his lips twitched and curled in a light snarl as he turned his head.

There was Stiles.

The upturned lip lessened somewhat in confusion, long enough for the brows to furrow.

“Stiles-?” He barely got the word out before the creature beside him gave a sharp smile, eyes momentarily becoming encompassed by blackness.

“Close but no cigar. Consolation prize?” 

Stiles’s hand reached out gripping Derek’s neck. The next thing he knew, his face was flying towards the steering wheel and then there was blackness.

The creature stared sidelong at Derek, as if studying the unconscious wolf, the airbag had deployed itself so now his wonderfully scruffy face was lying on a cushioned and bloody bag. The horn blared loudly with the unconscious weight on it.

“You know, I was going to try to make a Wheel of Fortune joke what with the steering wheel and all but it just never came together…” He mumbled to Derek lightly as he pulled the face from the steering wheel. “Not so fun when a supernatural being slams your face into a dashboard is it, sunshine?”

The next thing he knew, he woke up, somewhere… underground somewhere. Maybe underneath the burned house or in some Argent prison. He wasn’t entirely certain. It was hard to focus with the mind-numbing headache and the spotlight in his eyes. 

A familiar face peered down at him, blocking the blinding light from the spotlight for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust.

“How ya doin’, champ?” 

“Stiles?”

“Kind of.”

“…Who are you?”

“I’m Stiles. Remember?”

“…”

“Don’t get so grumpy. I’m just borrowing the body. For a while. Maybe forever. I’ll have to curb this body’s hyperactive tendencies and the preference to blue and orange, but you know, you do what you can with what you’ve got.”

“…”

“Go ahead. Ask me what my master plan is or whatever it is the good guys do. Or ask me how I could be so heartless or try to appeal to my humanity. I’ll give you extra points if you confess your love for this puny thing to try to awaken a teeny tiny spark of humanity.”

“Get out.”

“Well, to be honest, that one I was expecting but it’s so plain. I had higher hopes for you. Though, you’re good at letting people down so maybe I should’ve expected that. You know what, I’ll mark that up to my bad since I should’ve expected something so boring from you.”

“…”

“I hope you’re flattered I started with you first of all people. Well, I guess I could’ve started with Scott but you know, date with Allison, the rest of us don’t exist. Turned off his phone and everything. You know, we’re going to end up fighting some were-dolphins and he’s going to be extremely out of the loop.”

Derek gave him a sharp frown, struggling against his restraints.

“Don’t fuss, puppy. I’ll get to you.” Stiles went to the side, pulling a tray of… something to his side. Derek turned his head, seeing a tray full of metal instruments. His face twitched for a moment. He grunted in pain as the… whatever it was inside Stiles hopped up on the table Derek was restrained to and straddled his waist. “So what do you think, scalpel, forceps or… wait what is this thing? Swiss army knife? No. Oh wait. Corkscrew! I kind of like the Swiss army knife idea now though.”

“So you’re going to kill me?”

“No. Why would you think - oh right. Corkscrew. No. I’m not going to kill you. I just wanted to have some fun. I mean, I might kill Allison. That might be a fun thing to do. But I don’t plan on killing you unless you really piss me off or get in my way. Which I don’t think you will. Knowing you, you’ll probably appear from the shadows, frown for a few hours and just stand there watching me since you can’t kill me because I’m Stiles.”

“What makes you think someone won’t figure out a way to get you out of him? Or won’t just kill you?”

“Get me out? This isn’t an abduction… Your human practically begged for-” Derek lunged at him, teeth bared and snarling. “Oh sorry, was that kind of trigger warning-ish? You act like it’s so strange. That lizard human, Jackson… Didn’t he ask for the same thing? What makes you think your human wouldn’t?”

Derek reclined back, not that he had much choice in the matter. The eyes that were Stiles’s normal color slowly filled with blackness.

“You don’t get it because you were born a werewolf. But this one… oh he wanted it. Who wouldn’t? A puny human, quirky, offbeat and a misfit. Only one real friend. No mother. Father works. Teased at school. Always sitting on the bench. No other real practical talents. The one he’s loved for years didn’t even really know his name. So let’s do a recap shall we? Derek - that’s you - werewolf, Scott - werewolf and in his own little world with Allison, Allison - human but can fight and has other skills, Jackson - human, asshole, bully but even he can turn into a paralyzing lizard-snake, Lydia - human, love-interest, a genius. And then there’s poor Stiles with the shit first name. And what can Stiles do? He can get ignored by his best friend, bros before hos am I right? And what else? He can play lacrosse… that remains to be seen since he never plays. And what else? Oh. He can drive a jeep.”

The creature leaned in, staring Derek in the face.

“And then he sees what happens to others around him. Scott, social misfit and best friend becomes a werewolf by chance and boom! Co-captain. Boom! Hot girlfriend he’s attached at the lips with. Sure, he’s failing school but who the hell cares? Then there’s Jackson. Normal human and soul-crushing waste of space but then becomes a lizard and gains super strength and is taken seriously.”

He paused for a moment.

“Not to mention your merry cavalcade of beta-dipsticks, the whiniest wolves, dumber than bags of hair. Haven’t you noticed how they practically begged for you to bite them? Boohoo, no one sits with me at lunch. Boohoo, my daddy is mean. Boohoo, everyone makes fun of me because I’m socially awkward and have a biological disorder. You know what they all had in common?”

“They shut the hell up?” Derek replied with a feigned disinterested face.

“Maybe. But they all got tired of being life’s punching bag. So, are you surprised when something wicked this way came and crawled inside your human’s heart? Maybe you suck at being a friend.”

Derek growled low.

“I think I’ve made a decision… I’ll go for a crowbar. A bit predictable, a bit more prestigious than a tire iron but it is the scourge of Robins everywhere. This might hurt a bit. And please… do not be afraid to call me Jason or Red Hood. It might make my day.”


End file.
